


горячие губы и пустые руки

by no_confidence



Category: The Punisher (TV 2017)
Genre: Fluff without Plot, Kissing, M/M, Pre-Canon, War
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-07-26
Updated: 2018-07-26
Packaged: 2019-06-16 20:19:40
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,046
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15445041
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/no_confidence/pseuds/no_confidence
Summary: Где-то глубоко внутри, рядом с пулями, которые застряли в его теле, возгорается боль.Ты не можешь проиграть.





	горячие губы и пустые руки

Билли привык получать то, что хочет.

Ему достаточно щелкнуть пальцами чтобы появилась шеренга из девушек, изнывающий по его желанию и готовых на все, лишь бы отхватить лакомый кусочек. Он мог выбирать, а мог с широкой улыбкой проводить всех в свою спальню – это было неважно.

Но это было дома. Здесь же единственная шеренга перед ним – это матерые грязные мужики, скучающие по семьям и откровенно сходящие с ума от скуки. Никто не подмигивал ему, не целовал украдкой в шею. Его валили на песок, заламывали руки и Фрэнк тихо смеялся: «ну, давай, сдавайся. Ты проиграл».

Билли не привык проигрывать.

Он хочет Фрэнка и впервые в жизни близок к проигрышу.

***

– Будь со мной, ну же, малыш, не бросай меня.

Слова с трудом продираются сквозь грохот и с каждым громким звуком воздуха становится все меньше. Он весь в руках – своих, чужих и руки Фрэнка беспорядочно пытаются что-то найти на его теле, но лишь сильнее размазывают грязь и что-то темное, карминовое.

Фрэнк кричит, это заметно по его лицу, но Билли кажется, будто он шепчет на самое ухо.

– Осталось совсем немного, только не отключайся.

Он такой бледный, будто и не было месяцев в пустыне под пялящим солнцем.

Билли устал и ему кажется, что он потерял слишком много крови. Блестящие красные ладони Касла служат лишь подтверждением для его угасающего разума.

Становится то темно, то светло и руки, снова эти горячие руки бьют его по щекам.

– Я хочу спать, – слабо говорит Билли, пытаясь отмахнуться, но тело слишком тяжелое, чтобы им управлять. Фрэнк размывается в еще более белое пятно.  

– Эй, никакого сна, ты ведь знаешь. Давай так, – Фрэнк берет его за подбородок и слегка сжимает, чтобы он очнулся, – заключим сделку. Если ты не заснешь – я буду твоим должником. Сделаю что угодно. Давай, я ведь знаю, как ты любишь такие штуки.

– Я устал.

– Упустишь возможность покомандовать мной? Ну, как знаешь.

Где-то глубоко внутри, рядом с пулями, которые застряли в его теле, возгорается боль.

Ты не можешь проиграть.

Они жмутся друг к другу, чтобы не задело осколками и Билли периодически тихо говорит «я не сплю», на что Фрэнк улыбается во весь рот. Он висит над ним, закрывая собой и эта улыбка прямо на уровне глаз. Тяжело не заметить.

Когда до них наконец добираются медики и Билли укладывают на носилки, Касл довольно и осторожно хлопает его по плечу. «Я твой должник» – одними губами произносит он, на что Билли успевает улыбнуться, прежде чем позволяет себе расслабиться и упасть.

***

В госпитале темно – время для посещений уже подошло к концу, но Билли совсем не удивляется, когда слышит шорох и темную фигуру у входа. Ему не нужно подзывать Фрэнка или махать руками – он совсем один. «Везунчик» – сказал ему хирург, доставая пули. Все остальные отделались царапинами и ушибами. Действительно, везунчик.

– Извини, что не встречаю, – говорит Билли, пытаясь хоть как-то привстать в кровати, но тело даже сквозь пелену обезболивающих отдает тупой болью. – еще рано ходить.

Фрэнк берет стул и садится рядом. Он выглядит таким довольным, что Билли невольно улыбается в ответ.

– Пришел отдать мне должок?

– А ты запомнил. Думаешь, готов предъявить мне счет?

Билли с трудом переводит себя в сидячее положение и Фрэнк тут же приходит на помощь, подвигает его ближе к спинке койки и поправляет подушку.

– Готов. Поцелуй меня.

Улыбка Фрэнка становится неуверенной и даже в полумраке видно, как он отводит глаза.

– Это все что ты смог придумать? Или тебя пару раз случайно ударили по голове?

– Сможешь закрыть глаза и представить жену, – он хочет верить, что выглядит не слишком отчаянно.

– У тебя же борода, – смеется Касл.

– Я никому не расскажу, если ты переживаешь за свою репутацию.

– У меня нет репутации. Я женатый человек, – как-то беспомощно отвечает он.

Фрэнк всегда цеплялся за свою жену, она была его якорем, ниточкой, связывающей с нормальным миром, его защитницей. Только вот все эти годы рядом с ним был Билли, а не Мария.

Они с Фрэнком больше похожи на женатую пару, чем Фрэнк и его настоящая жена.

– Ты только и делаешь что придумываешь отговорки. Зачем давать слово, если не собираешься его держать?

– Бога ради, – хрипит Фрэнк и хватает его за шею. Билли чувствует, как рука с силой сжимает горло и успевает подумать, что сейчас поплатится за все свои неуместные шутки и прикосновения, но боли нет.

Нет и никакой романтики: они посреди шатра, который пропах чем-то резким и медицинским, на коже скрипит песок и когда Билли проталкивает язык сквозь сжатые губы, Фрэнк не отталкивает его, не говорит: «какого черта, прекрати», он обхватывает его шею иначе, мягче.

Билли не хочет наслаждаться ситуацией, не хочет запоминать каждую деталь и отчасти надеется, что обезболивающие сгладят картину, заставят забыть. Но ему уже не выкинуть из головы то, как Фрэнк забирается на кровать и практически вжимает в матрас. Наверно, стоило превратить все в шутку – оттолкнуть после первого же поцелуя, сказать что-нибудь глупое и посмеяться вместе.

Его не заботит моральная сторона вопроса и тот факт, что у Фрэнка есть семья, которую он постоянно к месту и не к месту упоминает. Билли привык получать, что хочет и никаких угрызений совести не испытывает. Ему лишь жаль, что он не в состоянии сорвать с него пыльную майку и повалить на кровать.  

А ведь девочки с большой земли отдали бы все чтобы оказаться на месте Фрэнка.

Фрэнк отстраняется первым (Билли напоследок жадно кусает его губу) и неловко выдыхает, вытирая кровь. Они смотрят друг на друга, прежде чем Фрэнк начинает краснеть и смеяться.

Билли подыгрывает и смеется в ответ, но чувствует, как что-то болезненно натягивается внутри, и повязка краснеет. Фрэнк тут же утихает и накрывает бинт рукой. Ладонь слишком приятно лежит на бедре.

– Ты меня испугал. Я решил, что еще чуть-чуть и потеряю тебя.

– От меня не так легко избавиться, Фрэнки.

– Ну, я этого и не хочу. Подвинься.

Он как можно осторожнее обнимает Билли и утыкается лицом ему в плечо. Это не ново для них – они привыкли спать вместе, и никто даже не думал шутить на этот счет. У всех здесь свои причуды и это никогда не было поводом для подколов.

– Ты моя семья, – слова щекочут шею, – ничто этого не изменит.

Билл может навскидку накидать несколько поводов для того, чтобы Фрэнк взял эти слова обратно и разорвал между ними любые отношения. Он не может перестать думать о поцелуе и почти жалеет, что вообще попросил об этом – все, абсолютно все, изменилось.

– Я знаю, Фрэнки, – вот и все, что он может выдавить из себя, – я знаю.

Ему остается лишь посильнее сжать его руки и надеяться, что это не последний раз, когда они делят кровать.

**Author's Note:**

> медаль за отвагу тому кто просечет отсылку в названии


End file.
